Viñetas de una sonrisa Happy Birthday Jared!
by Ibrahil
Summary: Tres viñetas sobre el cumpleaños de Jared, todas estas situadas en el universo actual. J2
1. My Old Dying Heart

**Bueno esta es una serie de 3 Viñetas - no tan cortas - sobre Jared Padalecki en su cumpleaños.**

**Estuve muy aburrida esta mañana y pues las escribir todas mas un shot del Kink 'Verse (solo que este ultimo es exclusivo de mi journal) Veamos si les gustan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titulo: My Old Dying Heart<strong>

Autor: Ibrahil

Rating: PG

Pareja: J2 – Jared Padalecki/ Genevieve Cortese.

**Warning: Angst – Death Character (Personaje principal)**

* * *

><p>Se siente solo.<p>

No hay mas sentimiento para describir lo que siente quela soledad, quizás nunca haya nombre para lo que siente en realidad, pero solamente sabe que ha sido relegado a tener que vivir con esa punzada en su corazón, y que – todo el mundo sabe – que haría cualquier cosa por desaparecer ese sentimiento.

Un desgarrador grito lo despierta en medio de la noche, es 18 de julio, y cuando sus ojos están abiertos y su pecho subiendo y bajando erráticamente, las manos de Genevieve sobre su rostro le hacen saber que es el quien ha gritado, que es el quien recuerda a cada minuto ese fatídico momento.

— Shhh... Shhh… esta bien, Jay. Fue una pesadilla. – ella le chusea como a un niño pero el mejor que nadie sabe – esta consciente – que nunca estará bien.

No quiere que sea 19 de julio de nuevo, por que el se fue, se fue hace tantos años y ahora es imposible para el vivir un año mas.

No sin el a su lado.

* * *

><p>Fin<p> 


	2. Pesadillas de media tarde

**He aqui el segundo, luego del trauma del primero creo que este me salio ¿dulce?**

* * *

><p><strong>Titulo: Pesadillas de media tarde<strong>

Autor: Ibrahil

Rating: PG- 15

Pareja: J2 – Jared Padalecki/Genevieve Cortese – Jared Padalecki/Sandra McCoy – Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris.

* * *

><p>Hay un suave sonido en la cocina, casi puede jurar que hay alguien abajo hurgando en ella, pero cuando se acerca, adormilado por que han estado grabando desde hace dieciocho horas de noche – aprovechando la luz de la luna solo por que Sam y Dean Winchester no pueden hacer nada de día – pues se consigue con que Jensen esta hablando por celular mientras calienta pizza en el microondas, lleva solo sus boxers negros y Jared no puede evitar reírse por que esos muslos a pesar de la evidente pancita que Jensen tiene, siguen siendo firmes al tacto. Jared como todo niño curioso tiene que probarlo – <em>tiene que probarse.<em>

Su mano se desliza por las piernas de Jensen, y tiene que morderse fuerte la mejilla por dentro para no carcajearse cuando este exclama una maldición tan fuerte que hasta su celular rueda por el piso.

— ¡JARED! ¡No seas un imbécil! – Gruñe pateándole la espinilla en respuesta, pero Jensen es demasiado lento y Jared demasiado fuerte, así que Jensen termina en una especie de pose obscena que no es nada sexy para el, pero Jared puede sentir la piel blandita debajo de rodilla, y Jen de la nada es esta clase de pan blandito el cual quiere dejar lleno de mordiscos. - ¡Tu, jodido de mierda! ¡Suéltame! – por mas que forcejee no podrá soltarse.

— Vamos, Jen, hagamos de este mi cumpleaños. – pide como un niño, gimoteos por aquí y por allá.

— Tu cumpleaños es mañana. – y a Jensen le repatea eso, pero ni modo si Jared quiere darle una jodida noche de diversión mañana, por el estará bien, con tal y Jared se mantenga alejado de cualquier parte sexual de su cuerpo.

— Entonces una fiesta antes de cumpleaños. – replica sin dejar de sonreír, aun sosteniendo el muslo de Jensen en alto, mientras su otra mano sujeta las de Jensen que intentan despegarse del gigante.

— No existen tales fiestas… - masculla y parece no darse cuenta de nuevo que Jared es una solidad roca de musculo y piel tostada que provoca morder, _ y joder_ le esta creciendo mas vello en el pecho.

— ¡Si, existen Jensen! – Allí esta el niño de nuevo gimoteando. – Lo prometiste…

— ¿en que estado de ebriedad? – gruñe el actor mas vieja, comenzando a resentir el movimiento en sus muslos.

— El año pasado…prometiste que me dejarías follarte, haiga Danneel o no. – el susurro es serio esta vez, su voz chocando contra el cuello de Jensen, su aliento dando justo donde puede poner a la polla de Jensen alerta, interesada en lo que Padalecki puede ofrecer.

— Jay. Era…

— Lo prometiste. – De la nada parece que si miente, si se niega justo como los siete años anteriores, Jared le cortara la cabeza _y no precisamente la de arriba._

— J… – Jensen suspira, derrotado. – Ok, solo porque lo pides, pero luego de esta vez no mas.

Ni siquiera Jensen se cree eso, Jared ha estado saliéndose con la suya desde la noche que le conoció y terminaron enrollados en la cama donde la noche anterior Sandy le había dado una noche de despedida y buena suerte a Jared, sabanas que ellos habían destrozado mientras ese joven pálido y delgado se dejaba hacer bajo su cuerpo.

Cuando Jared se marcha contento y con una erección en sus pantalones, Jensen suspira derrotado, viendo como una luz se enciende en el celular en el suelo, asustado y un poco apenado toma el aparato del suelo y se lo lleva al oído.

— ¿Danneel? ¿Cariño?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_


	3. Lo que sea que estés haciendo, solo déja

**He aqui el ultimo :D este es un poco crack asi que advertidas estan, aunque por ahi me han dicho que mi crack es genial e_e yo no estaria de acuerdo con eso. En fin, no hay ni OOC!Jared ni OOC!Jensen, pero alli estamos :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Titulo: Lo que sea que estés haciendo, solo déjalo.<strong>

Autor: Ibrahil

Rating: PG-15

Pareja: J2 –Mencion Jared Padalecki/Genevieve Cortese – Jensen Ackles/Dannel Haris – Misha Collins/Vicky Collins

* * *

><p>Julio no es un mes especial, no es como navidad, es solo el mes que precede a las vacaciones de verano y el mes donde comienzan los rodajes, sobre todo el mes de los rodajes para alguien como ellos. Jensen es de los que piensan que el mes de tu cumpleaños debe ser el mejor, debes estar feliz, saltando de un lugar a otro aunque sea sesenta. Dean Winchester le enseño eso.<p>

Dean Winchester le ha enseñado tantas cosas, pero la que mas aprecia es cuanto le ha ayudado a apreciar – aunque en demasía – a la persona que tiene a su lado.

— Estoy vuelto una mierda de pato… - y allí esta Jared, por vez mil del día, quejándose de l o cansado que esta y de lo mucho que ahora si le aprietan los pantalones de Sam, y en como Misha a pesar de no ser un regular sigue siendo altamente peligroso entre escena, y de cómo Cliff no ha dejado de mirarle horrible por que el niño ha vomitado hace dos noches sobre sus pies – estúpida fiesta de bienvenida – así que Jared esta de todos menos consciente de que mañana es su cumpleaños.

—No lo eres, solo estas un poco jodido. – replica el actor mas viejo, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras intenta olvidar a Jared y enfocarse en la deliciosa brisa que golpea el set, tan leve y silenciosa que casi no se siente contra su piel caliente y exhausta.

—No aun. – responde, y Jensen no puede evitar girarse a mirarle, solo un vistazo y sabe que probablemente tendrá una erección antes de que Singer los envié a grabar.

Jared es dios - bueno, que se joda dios - Jared es la puta representación de la sensualidad, no es como el, nunca será como el, Jensen es el rey de la belleza – de acuerdo a Danneel y la mitad del mundo – pero Jared es diferente, es algo que algunas personas – ciegas, estúpidas – no pueden ver en el, pero Jared…Jared es solo eso, sensualidad bañada de infantil inocencia y quizás demasiado sarcasmo y indisciplina contra nadie por que todo el mundo – absolutamente todo el mundo – deja que Jared haga lo que le plazca. Incluso Genevieve…

Incluso su propia esposa deja que Jared haga lo que quiera, pero tienen un acuerdo, es solo una vez al año, y Jensen no tiene idea de cómo vivirá el resto del año sin esto.

Jared flirteando con el, tratando de hacer a Jensen ceder y que le deje caer sobre sus rodillas, hasta tenerle gimiendo bajo su toque. Es difícil resistir, pero Jensen no quiere follar, y sabe que en el fondo Jared tampoco.

El día del cumpleaños de Jared se hace una mega fiesta, pero desde hace dos años la fiesta no es lo que ocupa la principal atención de Jared, no, es lo que Genevieve le ha permitido hacer ese día, solo por que ella sabe lo difícil que es para el ocultarlo a menos que lo tenga. Aunque sea una vez al año.

— ¿Quieres estarlo? – pregunta Jensen, sin despegar la vista de ese cuello lleno de sudor.

— Quiero estarlo. – responde sin ninguna vergüenza, cuando los brazos de Misha le abrazan por detrás, besando su oreja. – Misha…

— Sin quejas, mañana iremos a Salt Lake. – anuncia emocionado, y Jensen casi puede jurar que esa sonrisa que lleva puesta es probablemente pintada, como un payaso, pero solo es Misha y su casi eterno buen humor.

— ¿Por qué querría ir a un lugar que termine en Lake? Quiero decir, Jason… ¿te suena de algo? – La pregunta de Jared hace que ambos se rían, tanto Misha como Jensen de su gracioso razonamiento, pero también muy Jared.

— No te preocupes, tiene una casa anti espías y no muy lejos ahí una acabaña de cazadores… - Misha sigue hablando mientras rodea ambas sillas de los actores, su camisa holgada le da un aspecto de niño que hace sonreír a Jensen y bufar a Jared.

— Eso lo hace mas aterrador… - musita Jared aun reacción a aceptar la propuesta.

— Creo que lo que la hace más aterrador es que solo iremos Vic, yo, Jenny Y tu. –Y de la nada, no es tan malo, por que Vicky realmente hace unas lasañas de puta madre, y digamos que pasar el día con Vicky y Misha no es tan malo, por que Vicky…ella es todo en lo que Misha puede pensar cuando esta alrededor, incluso se olvida de Jensen y sus gruesos labios.

— Comienzo a pensar que es una buena idea…

— Di eso cuando el miércoles tengas tu cabeza sobre tus hombros.

Martes por la mañana y Jensen quiere reírse o llorar, también Jared, quien no ha dejado de rumiar su enfado por que son la cuatro de la mañana y Misha no ha dejado de parlotear, mientras Vicky ayuda a Genevieve a calmar a los perros, que están tan enfadados como Jared mismo.

Este tiene los hombros bajos y masculla algo de "lavar ropa" y Jensen probablemente debería estar consolándolo, pero no se siente bien como para hacerlo, Jared ha perdido todo el interés que tenia ayer, y eso le sienta como una bofetada.

Cuando van saliendo de la casa, Jared besa a Genevieve, despidiéndose de ella, mas cariñoso de lo normal, y Misha es capaz de ver como esto afecta a Jensen, pero ninguno de los tres que ya están en el auto sabe por que Jared hace esto.

Incluso, con mas descaro, se siente al otro extremo del auto, y Vicky y Misha comienzan a plantearse que esto no ha sido tan buena idea como debería estar saliendo.

— Que desperdicio… - se queja Misha, Salt Lake no esta tan lejos de la casa como Jensen querría, aun se siente en Vancouver y su estúpido caliente-frio- y asqueroso clima, y no es como si estuvieran muy lejos de la ciudad tampoco, estúpido Misha, ¿Por qué no los llevo al Himalaya? – Chicos…no tengo gasolina, así que iré a la estación mas cercana. – que esta a cuatro kilómetros de allí mas o menos – y buscare un poco, mientras por que no se ponen cómodos.

Jensen tenia sus sospechas y aunque Vicky le ve con pena cuando el auto se marcha por la carretera humedad, las cinco y media marcando en su reloj de viaje, Jensen sabe que el viejo matrimonio no volverá, eso y lo que dice Jared termina de confirmarlo.

— ¿Por qué coño solo han bajado nuestras maletas?

Jensen quiere mandarlo a la mierda, como que ahora en estos momentos, pero se contiene.

— No lo se. – y luce estúpido y algo malhumorado, pero joder son siete años aguantando a Jared y sus cambios de humor, y sus estúpidas novias, y joder es Jared y no esta sonriendo en su día de cumpleaños, y esto va a ser un fiasco total por que Jared con twitter ya fue lo suficientemente malo en Nashville como para que lo sea aun mas en su cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Jensen lo ve con una ceja alzada, Dean Winchester deslizándose por su piel.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

— ¿Qué que sucede contigo, estas sordo cabrón? - y es Jared de nuevo y Jensen quiere cortarle las pelotas y dárselas a Sadie y Harley.

— Preocupaste a Vicky. – le gruñe golpeándole en el hombro. – Eso no hace, hombre, Misha follatelo si quieres, pero no a Vicky.

Jared se ríe, y Jensen sabe que solo buscaba molestarle.

— Entiéndeme, Jen. No podía andar todo feliz enfrente de Gen, no quería hacerla sentir mal. – susurra y Jensen sabe que dice la verdad, que después de tantos años, ambos están muy asustados por esto, por que esto que tienen – lo que sea que tengan – se esta volviendo tan fuerte que no pasar el tiempo juntos es como una puñalada constante al corazón.

— Entonces que haremos, ya que te deshiciste de Misha y Vicky, no tenemos quien cocine y quien sepa el camino de vuelta. – masculla, por que es Jensen y es el que tiene mas sentido común en todo esto.

— Nah, no quiero volver. Quiero follar, comer comida basura que logre esconder, y quizás salgamos un poco al lado, con mil escopetas por supuesto.

— ¿Asustado de Jason? – Jensen se muerde el labio para no reírse, pero igual se gana una nalgada de Jared.

— Cállate, imbécil.

— No habría nada mejor que ser asesinado por Jason en tu cumpleaños. – Jensen sonríe, pero su sonrisa socarrona rápidamente desaparece, por que Jared le esta viendo con una ceja alzada.

—Creo que prefiero a Tom Haniger, me han dicho que tiene una gran hacha que te puede partir en dos si te la entierra muy hondo.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

_**¿Crack cierto? XD**_


End file.
